


Consequences of being a tease

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, also jaebum likes to have his clothes on during foreplay, jinyoung likes to tease but really loves to get punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: What happens when Jinyoung is teasing Jaebum all day long?





	Consequences of being a tease

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this happened but this is pure filth - enjoy ♡

Jinyoung had been known for being a tease, specially towards Jaebum. Most of the time he knew how to handle him, but with the upcoming comeback Jaebum had been on edge. He’d been this close to break everything and anything around him and the reason was right in front of him, standing there in a lose white shirt showing off those delicate collarbones.  
  
Jinyoung in casual clothes had always been one of his weaknesses; in Jaebum’s eyes that boy was a walking sin in any kind of clothing. Maybe even without any clothes on – especially with none, Jaebum thought to himself as he gazed upon Jinyoung’s figure.

Both had been practicing all day – going over their choreography again and again, until their limbs were worn out, aching and heavy.  
  
Despite being exhausted, Jaebum couldn’t ignore all the teasing coming from the boy dancing next to him. The way Jinyoung was lingering around him, trying to subtly touch him whenever he got the chance, placing faint touches all over Jaebum’s body. He had a tough time focusing under Jinyoung’s teasing stare.

Whenever he had noticed Jinyoung reaching out to him, all he’d gotten was a smirk from the younger boy. Jinyoung knew exactly how to rile him up – he knew how to press all the buttons to make Jaebum go crazy in every possible way.

“I think we’re done for today.” Their choreographer’s voice swept through his clouded mind – and all those touches burnt their way under Jaebum’s skin, making it crawl with desire.  “You’re not focused anymore. Let’s wrap up for today and start afresh tomorrow.”

Still deep in thought, Jaebum collected all his things and made his way out of the practice room, not realising how Jinyoung followed him and pressed his body against his own while making their way out of the door.

“I cannot wait to be home and take off my sweaty clothes.” Jinyoung’s words were muted, almost a whisper against Jaebum’s ear – a heat wave washed all over him. Images of Jinyoung slowly taking off his clothes in front of him, his damp skin glowing and his toned body ready to be groped and worshipped all over, flashed through his mind.

“Stop teasing!” Jaebum hissed and walked faster, trying to get control over his yearning body.

“But, Hyung,” Jinyoung pouted behind him, “I didn’t do anything.“ Jaebum turned around and caught Jinyoung grinning, changing his features quickly to look more innocent. Jinyoung still played his own little game with him.  
   
He would most certainly make Jinyoung regret his cockiness and teasing once they got home.  Now Jaebum was the one smirking and, as if the younger boy could’ve read his mind, he gulped and suddenly went quiet.

 

The car ride home was silent – Jaebum felt Jinyoung’s gaze upon him, scanning his body from the seat next to him. The atmosphere around them was electrifying, anticipation hanging heavily in the air.  
  
Jaebum’s body was getting tense, all of the aching and tiredness was slowly leaving and a craving settled in between his bones, rushing through his veins and taking over every inch of his body.  
His hands gripped onto his own thighs, as his eyes wandered towards Jinyoung and lingered on the boy’s plum lips – imagining those delicious ones wrapped around his dick.

Jaebum took a sharp intake of air and turned to the other side, not strong enough to hold his stare. The desire to just close the distance between them and connect their lips was severe.

The second they finally arrived at home, Jaebum guided Jinyoung towards his room with a strong grip on the younger one’s arm.

The door was shut behind them and Jaebum pressed Jinyoung against it, cornering him between his own body and the door.

“Do you want to explain what you were doing all day, huh?” Jaebum’s face was close enough to soak in every detail in front of him. Glistening skin, shining red lips, dark hair stuck on Jinyoung’s forehead.

Jaebum’s hand reached out and grabbed the younger one’s jaw, the other hand stayed on the dainty waist – keeping Jinyoung in place but, mostly, to show who got the upper hand in this game they were playing all day long.

“Was it your plan to rile me up really good to get my attention?” Jaebum muttered. “Prancing around me, teasing me with your little act?” 

“I don’t know where you’ve got that impression from but I was focused on dancing, not you, Hyung.” Jinyoung bit his lip.

Jaebum’s grip on the younger one’s jaw got tighter and he lifted Jinyoung’s head closer toward his.

“Don’t lie to me. Do I need to punish you for being such a tease?” His voice was low while his lips brushed the other ones slightly.

Jinyoung shuddered under Jaebum’s touch and tilted one of his eyebrows.

“Maybe.”

And with that Jaebum moved away at a slow pace, leaving Jinyoung standing alone at the door – never leaving his eyes on Jinyoung while sitting down on the bed behind him.

“Then strip for me, baby boy.” He witnessed how the younger one quivered when those words fell from Jaebum’s lips – filling the heated air even more around them.

Jinyoung started to push himself off the door and walked towards Jaebum. His hands found the hem of his shirt and dragged it slowly but surely up to expose his defined stomach with his belly button and happy trail leading downwards – getting cut off by his shorts.He stopped right in front of Jaebum, who anticipated seeing more of his lover’s body, but Jinyoung let go of his shirt with a smug look.

“Jinyoung-ah, you really don’t want to test me right now.” He growled, having had enough of this teasing. Reaching forward, he smacked Jinyoung’s ass hard, earning him a surprised yelp. “Will you be a good boy?” Jaebum locked his eyes with the younger boy and was waiting for an answer.

“Yes, Hyung. I will, I promise.” Obediently Jinyoung took off his shirt in one go, throwing it somewhere on the floor next to them.

Before Jaebum had the time to admire the toned chest and broad shoulders, Jinyoung had already continued to undress himself. He pulled off his shorts with his underwear in one go and stood naked right in front of Jaebum.

“Someone’s eager.” He commented. “Come closer and let me admire you for a bit.”

Jaebum’s hand reached out and touched Jinyoung’s waist, which felt heated under his fingertips.

“Look how gorgeous you are.” He breathed and let his eyes trail down the younger one’s body.

Jinyoung’s skin was glowing under the muted light coming from the window behind Jaebum. The skin felt clammy from the sweat.  Jinyoung had gained quite a few muscles recently and the older boy could’ve drowned in that beautiful sight.

Absentmindedly his fingertips moved towards the well-built stomach, starting to tremble with every touch. He heard how Jinyoung breathed in deeply but stayed still, not moving an inch.  
His other hand was caressing Jinyoung’s thigh, stroking it ever so slightly. Jaebum could feel the goose bumps, running up and down the skin.

The older boy closed the distance between them as he planted a kiss near the belly button. With his tongue he licked down the happy trail, chasing those soft little hairs but stopped before he was too close to Jinyoung’s dick.

“You taste so good, Jinyoungie.” The salty flavour still lingered on his tongue.  
  
And then finally, Jaebum laid his eyes upon Jinyoung’s dick, already growing hard. It was long and lean – so pretty that Jaebum’s mouth began to water and he had to swallow.  
If he hadn’t made other plans, he would’ve loved to suck and nibble until Jinyoung screamed his name loudly.

“If you ask me nicely, you’re allowed to suck me off.” Jaebum leaned back and supported his upper body with both of his hands next to him on the bed sheet.

“Can I please suck you off, Hyung? I want to make you feel good. Please.” Jinyoung said quietly with pleading big eyes. He was still standing right on the spot, breathing heavy with anticipation.

With one last longing look, Jaebum nodded towards his dick, which was laying hard against his thigh.

“Go on then. Get on your knees and fucking blow me.”

Jaebum watched as Jinyoung smiled, knelt in between his legs and placed both of his hands on each of Jaebum’s thighs. That light gesture made Jaebum breath in deeply, the prospect of what was to come – adrenaline shot through his veins, intoxicating his whole body with lust and craving.

“You better do a decent job, otherwise I have to spank you.” Jaebum’s voice was low and breathy while Jinyoung unzipped his pants, freeing his already aching dick. He let out a small moan as the chilly air hit his dick and Jinyoung wrapped one hand around the base of his dick. The sensation itself was enough to make Jaebum’s head fall back, his mouth hanging open, another moan escaping his lips.

All of this being too much already, Jaebum squeezed his eyes shut just as he felt Jinyoung kissing his tip and then lash out to take his entire length at once. Warmth wrapped around his cock and Jaebum jerked forward, panting into the feeling of hot wetness engulfing his cock.  
Jinyoung hummed as the tip met the back of his throat and the vibration made Jaebum lose all of his senses.

With a wet, loud plop, the younger boy moved back and licked his lips. With one hand still on the base of Jaebum’s length, he began to pump at a slow pace.

Jinyoung’s already swollen red lips closed the distance once more and embraced only the tip of Jaebum’s dick – sucking firmly while his hand started stroking faster.

Whimpers and moans filled up the room, with the obscene slurping coming off Jinyoung’s sucking, Jaebum felt an orgasm building up. Lost in that feeling, his hand reached out and grabbed Jinyoung’s head, bopping up and down on his dick.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth now, baby boy. Stay still for me.” His words fell upon his lips in an incoherent mumble, too wrapped up in the pleasure of Jinyoung’s mouth, lust taken over every action of his body. Jaebum’s eyes searched for consent, and as Jinyoung laid his hands on the older one’s thighs again, squeezing them hard, he knew he’d got it.

Without any hesitation, he thrusted forward and hit the back of Jinyoung’s throat again. Moving back again, another thrust – more forcefully – his grip on the younger boy’s hair got stronger.

Pounding into Jinyoung’s mouth repeatedly, Jaebum looked down and nearly choked on the enchanting sight in front of him. With his cock filling up every inch of Jinyoung’s mouth, the younger boy’s eyes connected with his own. They looked glassy, and a tear at the corner of Jinyoung’s left eye threatened to fall down any second.

The way those lips embraced Jaebum’s length – how it disappeared into the wetness of Jinyoung’s mouth and felt as it hit the back of the throat all over again – Jaebum felt how close he was to coming.  
He only needed one last thrust and imagined how Jinyoung would choke on his cum, swallowing it in an instant. But as he was pushing forward, the younger boy withdrew himself and coughed for air.  
A whine left Jaebum’s throat – frustrated at the lost contact, Jaebum reached out and gripped Jinyoung’s jaw.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay still?” He asked flatly and dragged one of his fingers over Jinyoung’s sensitive lips, earning him a whimper. “You love to be a cock slut for me, are you this desperate to get punished?”

Jaebum noticed how the younger boy’s Adam’s apple popping up and down. No words left his lips and he stayed still, so obediently under Jaebum’s touch. A look of anticipation and craving was written all over Jinyoung’s face.

“It’s only fair to give you five slaps, wouldn’t you agree?” A small nod came from the younger one. “Answer me properly.”

“Yes, Hyung.” Jinyoung’s voice sounded so hoarse it made Jaebum struggle for air.

His whole body was heating up under the clothes he was still wearing. But he liked the idea of clammy clothes against his hot skin while Jinyoung was fully exposed, showing off his body.

Jaebum let go of Jinyoung’s jaw and signalled him to stand up. He tucked away his dick and zipped up his pants. Jaebum felt Jinyoung’s, who was standing once again right in front of him, stare. His gaze landed on Jinyoung’s hard leaking cock and he hummed.

“Make yourself comfortable.” He patted on his lap, waiting for Jinyoung to bend over.

Jinyoung propped himself slowly but surely on Jaebum’s lap. It was a sight Jaebum had to refrain himself to not just come right away on the spot – Jinyoung’s broad shoulders, following his spine down to his peachy perky ass. The skin was glistening, his whole body glowing and radiating warmth.  
The way Jinyoung’s hard dick was pressing against Jaebum’s thigh made him shut his eyes for a few seconds to relish that feeling – he could feel precum soaking his own pants.

Jinyoung’s hands were grabbing the sheets, trying to steady his body on Jaebum’s lap. While Jaebum was still trying to compose himself from the scene in front of him, his left hand found the delicate waist, holding it tightly. With the other one he drew circles sluggishly, starting from the shoulder blades and going down Jinyoung’s spine until his fingertips stopped at the beginning of the crack.

Jinyoung’s breathing was speeding up with every touch, moans escaped but were muted by the fact that he was hiding his face in the sheets.

“Lift your ass a bit so I can have a better view, baby boy.” Jaebum muttered, his eyes still fixed on the younger one’s butt.

Jinyoung immediately did what he was told, both of his knees now propped on the bed as well – his ass being lifted up by his action, ready for Jaebum to proceed.  
His hand let loose of the tight grip on Jinyoung’s waist so he could grope his lover’s ass cheeks, squeezing it fiercely. Jaebum spread the ass cheeks apart and, with his other hand, ran his fingers down the crack until he stopped abruptly.

Jaebum choked and let out an obscene groan.

“Are you… “ He stuttered, “wearing a butt plug?” Jinyoung raised his head to look at him – rosy cheeks and glassy eyes- and just nodded.

“For how long, Jinyoungie?” Jaebum still had to process, his whole body was vibrating with utter lust. His finger circled around the rim, he could make out that Jinyoung was using the pastel blue one Jaebum bought him a few weeks ago.

Between small whimpers Jinyoung tried to reply.

“Before practice, Hyung.”

Jinyoung’s body shuddered as Jaebum teasingly moved the butt plug slightly in and out.

“I wanted to be prepped good for Hyung.” The younger one mumbled and once again buried his face into the sheets as he whined loudly.

“Such a good boy for your Hyung.” Jaebum’s breath hit the warm skin while he bent down to leave a few kisses here and there.

“You will be a good boy and count the slaps for me now.” Another lick and a faint bite on Jinyoung’s ass. “And after that, we shall see what we do with this.” Again, Jaebum’s finger found the butt plug and moved it back and forth, stimulating Jinyoung even more.

This earned him a whimper and Jinyoung’s hips jerked up into the touch.

“Look at me while counting.” Both of them were on edge, breathing heavy - the promise of what was about to happen made them aroused even more. “And remember, baby boy, you are not allowed to come, ok?”

“Yes Hyung. Please, I want my punishment so badly.”  Jinyoung’s eyes found Jaebum's and were looking eagerly at him.

Jaebum’s right hand found the waist and held Jinyoung in place. His other hand started to stroke the younger one’s ass lightly.

“Apart from counting I don’t want to hear a sound, understood?” Jaebum’s eyes shifted quickly to Jinyoung’s, noticing how he nodded and stared towards Jaebum as he was being told.

Without a warning, Jaebum raised his hand and in the next second his hand hit Jinyoung’s ass hard.

A loud smack was heard and Jaebum had to concentrate to hear Jinyoung’s voice.

“One.”

Jaebum didn’t give Jinyoung time to adjust – he spanked him again hard.

“Two.”

Jaebum’s eyes found the younger one’s face, biting his lip and trying not to make a sound. But his body was a quivering mess, his chest moved up and down fast. A few droplets of sweat ran down Jinyoung’s temples.  
Jaebum himself was well aware of how much he was craving to just break down, take Jinyoung and fuck him roughly. Just the thought of the butt plug made Jaebum’s dick twitch.  
And yet he raised his hand and slammed it down harshly.

“Three.”

Both ass cheeks were becoming redder with every new spank. The flesh was bouncing back so deliciously that Jaebum moaned simply by looking down, watching the trembling body beneath him.  
Another smack was cutting through the panting and heavy breathing.

“Four.”

Jinyoung’s voice was barely audible but still his eyes were locked on Jaebum – half lidded, mouth now wide open and looking so wrecked.  
Jaebum could sense how close to coming Jinyoung was – how much he enjoyed the sweet pinch of pain with every slap. The sensation he felt through every vein in his body while spanking.

Before Jaebum raised his hand for the last time, he caressed the reddish butt cheeks.

“Five.”

Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the bed sheets, while Jaebum moved down to kiss every inch of the younger boy’s ass.

“You’ve been so good, baby boy.” Jaebum’s lips lingered on the burning skin. “You did so well.”

“Thank you, Hyung.” Jinyoung’s voice was muffled as he still hid in the bed sheets.

“As a reward, you’re allowed to ride me now.”

The younger one’s head shot up and searched for Jaebum’s eyes. 

“You like that idea?” Jaebum smirked and felt his dick twitch. Jinyoung still stared at him with hungry eyes and swollen lips. “C’mon.”

Jaebum’s hands caught Jinyoung’s waist and helped him from his lap onto the bed next to him, throughout feeling his lover’s stare, making his skin crawl and heating up in an instant.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung mumbled and Jaebum locked eyes with him. “Can I undress you?”  There was a kind of urge and neediness coming from the younger one.

“Sure, you can, baby boy.” Jaebum couldn’t wait to finally free himself from his sweaty clothes, having begun to feel too hot under the layers of clothes. He needed to feel the chilly air on his boiling skin.

Jaebum waited until Jinyoung turned towards him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it up ever so slowly until it was finally gone and Jaebum breathed in deeply.  
Jinyoung didn’t waste any time and lightly nudged Jaebum so that he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. A low groan escaped his lips as he sensed Jinyoung’s fingers on his hips, fondling and moving down to get rid of his pants.

And then Jaebum was free from all his clothes, laid on his back naked with his throbbing dick on his stomach.  
  
He pushed himself up, supported his upper body on his arms and looked towards Jinyoung, kneeling on the floor between his legs. Jinyoung’s whole body was radiating, his hair was messy and sticking up in all different directions, his chest was glistening under the muted light, and his cock was so hard, leaking precum.

“Be a good boy and get some lube.” Jaebum demanded, his eyes following Jinyoung who turned towards the night stand to get it. He still couldn’t stop staring at the younger boy in front of him.

The beauty in watching Jinyoung being so pliant and totally submissive made Jaebum’s dick throb even more.

“It’s only fair that you’re doing all the work, isn’t it? After all you kept me on edge all day, it’s time to treat your Hyung properly, right?” His words were almost slurred, Jaebum was keeping a close eye on Jinyoung who was now sitting next to him, the lube in one of his hands.

Jinyoung licked his lips, switching his gaze between Jaebum’s face and his dick.

“Yes, Hyung. What do you want me to do?” Jinyoung was patiently waiting for a response, still hungrily staring at Jaebum’s cock and trying to calm down his breathing.

“You’re going to slick me up, take out the butt plug and ride me hard.” Jaebum stated and saw how his words affected the other boy – his body was shuddering and his hands were digging into his own thighs.

“Yes, Hyung. I will ride you so hard until you come inside of me.”

Now it was Jaebum’s turn to moan from those sweet words falling down those pretty lips. He watched how Jinyoung opened the cap of the lube and slicked up his hands.

Those seconds felt like minutes – Jaebum’s stare was fixed on Jinyoung’s hands which were getting closer to his aching dick.

Then, finally, he felt those lean, delicate fingers around his cock and sobbed from the contact he needed so badly. He panted into the touch while the younger one’s fingers moved up and down his shaft, squeezing the tip ever so slightly.

Jinyoung settled himself on Jaebum’s legs and while one hand never stopped pumping Jaebum’s dick - the other one was traveling to Jinyoung’s ass. With a smile on his lips, Jinyoung took out the butt plug with a _plop!_ and whined under the lost contact.

The younger one threw the butt plug somewhere on the bed and shifted closer to Jaebum’s dick.

“Hyung, can I please ride you?” To support his ask, Jinyoung squeezed Jaebum’s length once again, earning him a slow moan.

“Yes, baby boy.” Jaebum wasn’t sure how he would manage to last longer. He was so close to his orgasm already and all it took was a hand from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung guided himself towards Jaebum’s dick, rubbing the tip of Jaebum’s cock on his entrance and then sat down in one go.  
Jaebum whined as he felt Jinyoung around him – that hotness engulfing him, making him pant into the feeling. He shut his eyes and took a sharp intake of air.  
Jinyoung lifted himself up and moved back down again – both his hands on his thighs, supporting his upper body.

“You feel so incredible…” Jaebum mumbled in between moans.

The riding hadn’t even started and Jaebum lost all control over his body. His own hands were finding Jinyoung’s legs, groping him – touching him everywhere he could reach out to.  
The younger boy moved faster, circling his hips and bopping up and down Jaebum’s dick.

“You fill me up so good, Hyung.” Jinyoung nearly whined as he was moving faster.

Jaebum was mesmerised by how beautiful Jinyoung looked, riding his cock with a passion he could’ve only imagined up till now. Jinyoung’s half lidded eyes were staring down on him, bouncing up and down with a neediness to satisfy Jaebum. 

“I’m already so close, baby boy.” A jerk from Jinyoung made Jaebum pant even harder. “You’re so damn good.”

Jinyoung leaned down, got his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders and fastened his pace.  
Jaebum heard the heavy breathing coming from the younger boy, whose face was close to his own now.

The pace Jinyoung had was brutal and Jaebum felt his orgasm building up. His whole body was hypersensitive, he felt every bounce, every move Jinyoung did with his hips – how he clenched his muscles to support that sweet sensation, shooting through Jaebum’s veins.

“Hyung, please fill me up!” Jinyoung breathed. “Please, please…” He trailed off as he was pounding harder and harder without mercy.

Those encouragements were enough for Jaebum to come hard and shot his load into Jinyoung. He moaned loud and lost for a brief time all senses over his body. Jinyoung was still riding him through his orgasm, pleading and panting for release.

Jaebum’s hand found the younger boy’s throbbing dick and pumped it with a passionate speed, while he pushed his hips up to hit Jinyoung’s prostate, again and again.

It didn’t take long – just a couple of seconds – until Jinyoung came all over Jaebum’s hand and moaned obscenely.

Jinyoung collapsed on Jaebum’s chest and tried to catch his breath.  
Jaebum, still feeling the aftershocks, wrapped his arms around the younger one and held him tightly while whispering softly.

“You were amazing, Jinyoungie.”

As Jaebum was pulling out, Jinyoung whined again, but nuzzling his face into the crock of the older one’s neck.  
Jaebum, who held Jinyoung close, rolled them around so that Jinyoung was laying on his back and Jaebum was the one looking down.  
The younger boy had his eyes closed, a smile spread on his lips and a few droplets of sweat were running down his temples.

“I’m going to clean you up now, ok?” Jaebum closed the distance and pressed a sweet kiss onto Jinyoung who hummed from the unexpected touch.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom to get a wet towel.

When he returned on the bed, he began to clean up Jinyoung. Carefully spreading his legs to clean in between his butt cheeks, moving up to his dick and then his stomach. While doing so, he left light kisses all over his lover’s body.

Throughout the cleaning Jinyoung hummed peacefully and beamed a smile whenever Jaebum looked up.

Jaebum finished cleaning up – he just wiped his stomach in one go – and closed the distance between them again, laying down and holding Jinyoung tight in his arms.  
Jinyoung’s hands found the back of Jaebum, his face snuggled up on his chest and both of their legs were entangled.

“How’s your butt?” Jaebum mumbled, moving down with one hand to pat the younger one’s ass.

“It’s a bit sore but I’ll manage.” Jinyoung’s voice was drowsy and muted. His lips faintly brushed the still heated skin, kissing it softly.

A chuckle escaped Jaebum’s lips, who knew very well how sore Jinyoung would be the next day.  
With the brutal practice they had coming, Jaebum hoped that the younger one would adjust to the slight pinch quickly.

His hand was stroking Jinyoung’s back – fingertips wandered up until they found the clammy curls and started to play with them.  
Jaebum heard how Jinyoung’s breathing got slower and lips pressed on his chest. He could even sense the faint touching of Jinyoung’s eyelashes on his fiery skin.

“I love you.” It was just a mere whisper coming from Jaebum’s mouth.

He hadn’t expected a response but he felt how Jinyoung snuggled up even closer – his hands on Jaebum’s back held him so tight.  
A gentle kiss was placed on his chest once more -  Jinyoung sighed contently while he yet again tugged himself as close as possible until his whole body was pressing firmly against Jaebum’s.

Jaebum felt himself drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep with his lover in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> jinyoung being called baby boy is my weakness ?!?!  
> anyway thank you to my betas, aurelie and lydia - ily ♡
> 
> comments, suggestions or sharing head canons are always welcomed ♡
> 
> [tumblr](http://softjnyoung.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates)


End file.
